The Holiday Spirit
by i'mnotcrazy82
Summary: AKA, the Huddy Twelve Days of Christmas. Just some Holiday Huddy fluff while the show's on hiatus. Huddy. Rating changed to M. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oops, started another one...Damn my wild and crazy alcoholic Elvish muse....**_

_**Anyway this is a short one. As the summary says, it's the Huddy 12 days of Christmas ;-) **_

_**Takes place where Wilson left off. There's gonna be some early Luddy...but, soon Cuddy sees the light ;-)  
**_

_**Enjoy!!! :-)**_

_**As always, I own nothing but grammatical errors DS owns House, M.D., but I thank him for letting me play with his toys! :-)  
**_

**********************  
_The Holiday Spirit  
********************_**

**********************  
Chapter One  
**********************

_**On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me...**_

**  
...a migraine.**

**Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk, filing papers away in preparation for a two week vacation. It was well deserved and well needed, especially since it was becoming harder and harder to separate her personal life from her professional life. And both were becoming miserable. She needed a relaxing break, time to recharger her batteries, and spending time in a little cabin in a small town in Maine seemed like a good place to do it in.**

**Especially when the someone who made her life miserable stormed through her office door.**

"**I need your permission to perform a dangerous procedure." He handed her a paper with a flourish.**

**She sighed, then she scanned the paper. She blinked at him several times, an incredulous look on her face. "You need my permission to remove a splinter?" She gave him an annoyed look. "Have you lost your mind?"**

"**Only once," he countered. "And, I got it back." He nodded towards the paper. "Tricky procedure, you know. I could nick an artery, causing death." He shrugged. "Last time I checked, that condition was permanent."**

**She closed her eyes, and she silently counted to ten. Then twenty. At thirty, she finally felt calm enough to deal with him. "House," she groaned, "go. Finish your Clinic duty. Now."**

**He looked affronted. "But, why? Especially when tormenting you is much more fun?"**

**She slammed the file down on the desk. "No! We are not playing this game. Either, go do your Clinic duty, and get paid, or, go home, and don't do your Clinic hours, and not get paid. Your choice."**

**He pretended to contemplate her choices. "How about...I go home, and get paid. Has Wilson and my requisitions for time off cleared?"**

**She sighed. "Yes. Two weeks free from patient complaints. The Board will be so happy," she added, dryly.**

"**The Board is not my problem, it's yours." He stood in silence for a moment. "You and your boy toy doing anything for ChristmasChanukahKwanza?"**

**She swallowed, an awkwardness suddenly filling the room. "None of your business," she informed him curtly, suddenly finding the stack of papers on her desk far more interesting than they actually were.**

"**Interesting," he muttered, watching her intently. "Your inbox is empty, and your outbox is full." He processed that information rapidly. "You're heading out of Dodge, too."**

"**That," she stressed, "is really none of your business, too."**

"**Don't worry," his voice grew colder, and his eyes were tinged with sadness. "I've had my fill of turkey sandwiches." He snatched his file back from her. "Just wanted to wish you a happy holiday before we left." He'd softened his voice, but the hurt and bitterness was still there.**

**He turned, and he left her in her office, but his words still hung heavily in the air, cutting her like a knife. She had stooped below his level of immaturity and jerkiness, drifting into cruelty. She wasn't sure she was liking the person she was becoming, which was why, she told herself, she needed this time off so badly.**

**She rubbed at her eyes, a throbbing headache forming behind them. She slumped back in her chair, and she sighed, deeply, as she reached for the aspirin bottle that she always kept within arms reach.**

* * *

"**I could have told you that our requisition went though." Wilson rolled his eyes as he drove north along the asphalt paths that snaked their way up and down the east coast.**

"**God!" House exclaimed sarcastically from the passenger seat. "If I had only known, it would have saved me from such an awkward moment!" He played with his iPod, waiting for his friend's response.**

"**Won't you give up? She hurt you. Either get revenge..." he flicked on the turn signal to indicate he was changing lanes, "or move on." He paused for a moment. "Or do both." He switched lanes, passing the semi that he had been behind. "You keep going the way you two have been lately, and someone's going to get killed." He shot his friend a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road.**

"**Payback's a bitch," House muttered, continuing to fiddle with his iPod. "Something you should know all about." He looked up from the screen to give his friend a pointed look.**

"**And here I thought we were going on this trip to get away from her. If you wanted to plan her destruction, we could have stayed home," Wilson informed him ****dryly.**

"**I'm going on this trip because you and Nolan seem to think that reconnecting with what little family I have would be a positive thing," he snarked back. "Besides, Mom's been harping me to visit her since I left the loony bin." He was quiet for a long moment. "I haven't been up to the cabin for Christmas in years.**

"**It'll be good to get away for a while," he added, softly.**

**Wilson nodded. "I thought you hated Christmas, though."**

"**I do. But the free booze and my mom and Aunt Sarah's cooking will be worth it, though."**

"**You know," Wilson furrowed his brow in though. "I've never met any other member's of your family. Other than your mom and dad," he added quickly.**

"**They're just like everyone else. Slightly screwed up, with their successes and failures."**

**At that, he popped in the ear buds to his iPod, tuning out Wilson, the conversation, and the world.**

* * *

"**Hi, honey," Cuddy called from the door. She took off her coat, and placed it and her purse on a chair. He came over to her, carrying Rachel. He kissed her lightly on the lips, transferring the little girl into her arms. Cuddy smiled at the cooing girl. "How was she today?"**

"**Good," Lucas smiled at them. "A little tired though. She slept a lot today."**

**Cuddy grew worried. "Was she lethargic? Has she been eating okay? Was she running a fever?" She asked the questions in rapid fire, feeling the little girl's forehead, brushing her fine brown hair back. The little girl's wide brown eyes watched every move she made, cooing softly.**

"**Lisa," Lucas grinned at her anxious manner. "She's fine. No fever. Just a little tired. The zoo yesterday wore her out."**

**Lisa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little stressed out." She carried Rachel to the couch, cradling her in her arms. "I'm really looking forward to this vacation."**

**At that, Lucas became very nervous. "About that," he began.**

**Her face fell. "What's going on?" she asked slowly, dreading the worst.**

"**I've taken on a new case," he informed her. "It's no big deal, but I won't be able to be free the first week of your vacation. I'll be in Trenton, checking up on a cheating wife of a state senator." He saw the crushed look on her face, and he sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry," he told her, taking her hand. "But, I gotta do ****this." He smiled at her. "I'll be up there by Christmas Eve, promise." He kissed her lightly. "You're upset, and you have every right to be, and while I know your paycheck can support us, I don't feel like being a bum. I actually like my job. I get to meet interesting people.**

**She sighed, bouncing Rachel up and down on her knee. "I know." She paused. "I was just looking forward to some alone time for just the three of us. No work. No house searching. No..."**

"**No House or Wilson," he finished for her, squeezing her hand gently. "It's only for a week. I should wrap it up that quickly, and then, we'll ring in the New Year in style." He tucked a wayward curl of hair out of her eyes. "Okay?"**

**She swallowed her disappointment. "Okay," she agreed. "But you ow me one. Big time."**

**He grinned at her, then kissed her softly. "Deal."**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****************  
Chapter Two  
*****************_

_**On the second day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me...**_

**  
two annoying companions  
and a migraine...**

**After a brief stop for dinner, House and Wilson continued to drive north. For a few hours they rode, sharing stories about the hospital, patients, and pranks. Finally Wilson sighed. "You doing alright?" He raised his eyebrow at his friend.**

"**Why are you asking me that, when I'm sure you already know the answer," he snarked back, bitterly.**

"**Just making sure. She is my boss, too, you know." He sighed. "She's going to make both our lives hell."**

**House sighed. "If she's happy, I'm..."**

"**She's not happy, though," Wilson observed thoughtfully. "She's trying to act like she's happy, but she's not."**

"**Makes her a hypocrite and a liar," House grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.**

**Wilson took the hint and yawned. He rested his head against the window, and he changed the conversation. "I still don't understand," he began, his breath misting on the cold glass, "why we can't stop for the night. Or why we had to leave right after work. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow morning," he glanced at the clock, making sure tomorrow was still tomorrow. They were coming close to midnight, and by his reckoning, they were a little more than halfway there.**

"**Why Wilson!" House raised his voice to a falsetto. "I know we're living together, but I had no idea you wanted to take our relationship to the next level."**

"**You're an ass," he commented dryly, stifling yet another yawn.**

**House sighed. "Tell me something I don't know." He was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, very quietly, he mumbled. "Been a long time, ya know. The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can leave."**

**Wilson had turned around and was reaching in the back seat. He grabbed his long overcoat and blazer. He bunched the blazer in a ball, and he put it behind his head. "Like ripping off a band-aid, huh?" He covered himself with his overcoat, yawning again.**

"**Something like that," House grumbled at his friend. Out of spite, he turned on the radio. Wilson groaned next to him, but House felt no mercy. "No bitching," he griped. "I'm not driving in total silence. If you want me to turn it off, you can't sleep." Kansas' (Carry On) Wayward Son came on over the speakers, and House began to sing along. **

**Wilson swore he was deliberately singing off-key, but he ignored it. "No House. I'm not giving into you this time." He yawned again. "Wake me when we get there." He closed his eyes, wishing that he hadn't joined his friend on this road trip. He could have been at his own home, in his own bed.**

**He closed his eyes, and thinking of his warm bed, he drifted off to sleep.**

**House drove on for about a half an hour, plotting his revenge. When he was sure that Wilson was asleep, he pulled into a rest stop that was surrounded by woods. He pulled off as far as he could, and he put the car in park not turning it off. Smirking to himself, he screamed.**

"**AHHHHHHH!" Wilson awoke with a start. He looked out the front windshield, and all he saw were trees, illuminated by the headlights. He started screaming, too. He turned towards House, and he realized the older man was smirking at him, a mischevious glint in his eyes. Then, his heart hammering in his chest, he turned towards the windshield, and he realized the trees weren't moving.**

"**Payback's a bitch." House started the car, and he pulled back onto the interstate.**

**When Wilson was sure his heart wasn't going to leap from his throat, he confronted House. "You're an ass." He leaned his head back against the head rest of the car. "Just because I mentioned your misguided feelings for Cuddy..."**

"**Do I need a reason to mess with you?" For a few moments, they were both silent. "Gonna fall asleep again."**

**Wilson sighed. "No House. Can we stop for some coffee, somewhere? Soon?" Wilson resigned himself to staying awake on the rest of the trip.**

*********************

**In the wee hours of the morning, they pulled down a long lane lined with tall fir trees. "Isn't your mother going to be upset that we're coming in at..." he glanced at the dashboard clock, glowing green in the dark, "4 am?"**

"**I'm sure Mom will be so happy to see me that the fact I'm rolling in at four in the morning won't bother her at all," he commented dryly. He stopped the Volvo in front of an immense log built hotel.**

"**The cabin?" Wilson was impressed.**

"**Did you think it was some one room lodge in the middle of the woods?" He stiffly stepped out of the car without waiting for Wilson's response. The bitter cold air hit him like sledgehammer, causing him to shiver.**

**Wilson slammed the car door shut. "Yes...well, no," he stammered in the cold air. "I guess, I didn't know what to expect."**

"**My Aunt Sarah runs it. It's a pretty popular B and B." He glanced at his friend. "Let's go and see the folks." He gripped his cane tightly as he carefully picked away across the snow covered steps. Wilson shrugged, then followed him inside the building.**

**They entered the grand foyer, a large chandelier made of antlers hung from the high ceiling. "Wow, House." Wilson breathed. "This is incredible."**

"**They made their way to the registration desk. A blond woman, her long wavy hair tied back in a tail, looked up disinterestedly from her book. "Check in's not until 8 am..." Her crystal blue eyes grew wide. "Greg?" She dropped the book. "Oh my god!" She stood up, and came around the desk. "It's been nearly twenty years!" She threw her arms around him. "Do you even remember me?" she laughed, brushing her bangs back fro her eyes.**

"**Cathy!" He didn't return her hug, but his surprise was evident on his face. "You were just a kid the last time I saw you!"**

"**I was ten," she agreed. Clapping her hands, a wide smile spread across her face. "Let me go and get your mom! She'll be so happy to see you!"**

"**No! Don't wake her up," he whined. "I'll see her in the morning."**

"**Afternoon," Wilson coughed, drawing a glare from House.**

"**Don't be silly! I'm sure Aunt Blythe and mom are awake, making coffee right now!" She paused for a moment, the wide smile never left her face. "Besides," she winked conspiratorially, "I'm under strict order to wake her up at your arrival."**

**House gave a resigned sigh, "Okay."**

**As she ran up stairs, Wilson grinned at him. "I had no idea you had a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader for a cousin."**

**House didn't have a chance to respond. A dignified silver-haired lady came down the stairs. "Oh, Greg!" she cried. "You made it!" She enveloped him in a tight embrace.**

"**Good to see you, too, Mom," he mumbled as he returned her hug.**

"**And James! I'm so glad you're here, too." She hugged him warmly. "Thank you, for taking care of House." She smiled at both men. "Now, let's go get some coffee, I'm sure you could use a cup after such a long trip."**

"**You don't have to, Mom," House grumbed.**

"**I haven't seen you since your father's funeral," Wilson and House exchanged a quick glance, but they remained silent. "I at least want to have a cup of coffee with you before you go to sleep." She left no room for argument, and she headed back up stairs. They shrugged, and they followed her upstairs, grateful that their road trip was over.**

* * *

_Early the Next Morning (the Saturday before Christmas)..._

**Cuddy adjusted Rachel in the car seat, squinting in the early morning and car dome light. "I just wish you were going with us," she sighed, buckling the small child in the harness.**

"**I know, babe. But this is a seriously important case." He watched as she straightened and turned toward him. He hugged her tightly. "I'll try to be up Christmas Eve." He kissed her forehead softly. "Okay."**

**She found herself smiling sadly. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll see you then, then." She broke off their embrace reluctantly. Then she climbed in the car, starting the long drive north.**

"**Drive safe, Lisa!" he called to the retreating car. As soon as they were out of sight, he flipped open his cell phone. "Lucas. I'll be over in a half an hour." He smirked to himself, then he walked back into the house.**

**Nearly 9 hours later, Lisa pulled up to the Log Cabin Bed and Breakfast. It was an immense wooden building, built out of giant logs, nestled deep in a forest of fir trees. She unbuckled Rachel from the car seat. "C'mon, sweetie. This place was highly recommended." A fresh snowfall had coated the front steps, so she picked her way carefully, and she entered the big building.**

**The interior foyer was decorated in what she would describe as frontier rustic. She walked to the giant log desk. "I'm Lisa Cuddy. I have a reservation." She shifted Rachel to her other hip.**

**The young blond woman smiled as she typed into a computer. "Miss Cuddy...ah yes. Right here." She hand Cuddy some paper work. Just need you to sign the bottom of the sheet, then sign the guest log. I'll have someone come down to help you with your bags." She handed Cuddy a key, her smile never faltering.**

"**Thanks." Cuddy heard the bell jingle, and she turned around. Her smile faltered as she turned toward the front door. The doors that House and Wilson had just walked through.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Hanukkah to all my Jewish friends out there!!! :-) **_

_*******************  
Chapter Three  
*******************_

_**On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**three parting words,  
two annoying companions,  
and a migraine**_

_

* * *

_

**House felt like he'd been gut shot. Again.**

**After traveling over eight hours and multiple states, all to escape her presence for a few days and she shows up here, at his aunt's bed and breakfast.**

**It was times like this that he wished he could believe in a god, just so he could curse it.**

"**House. Wilson." She walked over and greeted them with a forced smile. "What are you doing here?" The baby on her hip watched them with wide brown eyes. When the tall man with the cane approached, her round face broke out into a wide smile. She happily babbled, speaking a language known to her, and she reached out a chubby hand, trying to grab on to him.**

**He stared at the little girl. "Sorry kid," he frowned, lifting up his cane. "No rides." The girl tilted her head to one side, and frowned exaggeratedly, mimicking him. She tilted her head to one side, and he did the same, not changing his gruff expression. Then she smiled widely, giggling. She jabbered something rapidly, but what she was saying was known only to her.**

"**Must be something wrong with the kid," he grumbled.**

"**Well, she's not crying and trying to run away," Wilson observed, a quiet smirk playing on his lips. "House might be right. She's either brave, or there is something wrong with her."**

"**I didn't say anything about being brave," House griped, narrowing his eyes. He stared at Cuddy, trying to read her. "Where's your boy-toy?" He couldn't conceal the bitterness is his voice, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.**

"**In Trenton, working on a case." She met his gave brazenly, but underneath her strong facade, her stomach was churning. His nearness made her very uncomfortable.**

"**What are you doing here?" Wilson's soft voice broke the tension a bit. Two sets of blue eyes snapped his direction. "Not that I'm judging," he added quickly. "Just curious."**

**She sighed. "My parents are in Hawaii, visiting my sister for Hanukkah and New Years, and I wanted to get away from Princeton for the holidays, but I didn't want to get that far away," she told them truthfully. "I found this place on-line." She was still in shock from meeting them, but she recovered enough to ask them, "why are you here?"**

**Before they could answer, Cathy noticed them, and she came from around the counter "Greg! Jimmy! Did you enjoy the town?" She greeted both men with a hug.**

"**It was too damn cold," House complained. "Where the hell is global warming when you need it?" He sneered at the doors. "Al Gore's a damn liar."**

"**Thought you didn't believe in global warming," Wilson grinned.**

**Cathy laughed. She turned, and she saw Cuddy standing there. "Miss Cuddy," she smiled warmly. "Do you know these two?"**

**Cuddy was in shock for a moment, watching the buxom blond laughing with the two men. "I'm their boss. We work at the same hospital. I'm the Dean of Medicine there."**

**Cathy's smile grew even wider. "Oh, you're _that_ Lisa Cuddy!" Cuddy was stunned by the inflection on her name. Cathy took House's arm. "Greg's told me about you!" Ignoring the shocked look on Cuddy's face, she turned towards House, "You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"**

**House had been jarred out of his thoughts by her question. He'd been secretly enjoying Cuddy's confusion, and yes, the look of hurt on her face when Cathy grabbed his arm and called him Greg. He could barely conceal his smirk at that look. _Payback's a bitch_, he thought, bitterly.**

**He fumbled for an answer to Cathy's question. "Huh, yeah. Sure." He nodded at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He shot Wilson a warning glare, and Wilson just gave him a little smirk and a nod.**

"**Good!" Cathy gave them a wide smile, then she went back to work behind the desk.**

**He turned a grinned at Cuddy. "Nice seein' ya, here, Cuddy." He gave her a little nod before he left, letting her stew in the lobby, alone.**

"**That was cruel," Wilson muttered to him as they made their way up the stairs.**

"**No worse than a cold turkey sandwich."**

* * *

**Cuddy bit her lip as she made her way up the stairs. Part of her wanted to turn and run, go back to Princeton, but her pride wouldn't let her. She remembered the way he'd seemed so familiar with the blond bimbo at the front desk, and it hurt. It shouldn't have hurt that much, after all, she'd been the one to tell him that there had been no "us." That she had moved on, and apparently, so had he.**

**But why did seeing him make a date with the blond hurt so much, she asked herself. She tried to push it out of her mind. "I'm just missing Lucas," she mumbled aloud. "Christmas Eve. Once Christmas Eve gets here, so will Lucas, and then, we can be a family again."**

**_Lucas_. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered softly as she unlocked the door to her room. _Now, there's another lie you've been telling yourself_. She tried to drown that annoying voice out by taking in the spacious room, complete with a balcony that overlooked the deep pine forest that the B & B was nestled in.**

**She carried Rachel around the room, taking in the large, king size bed, soft leather couch and chairs, large screen television, and a desk and dresser in one corner. A small but neat bathroom led off the large room, and the high ceiling gave it an even more, airy feel.**

**A soft knock on the door jarred her from her wandering, and she sat Rachel down on the beige carpeted floor. The little girl crawled around, inspection her new surroundings. **

**Cuddy opened the door, expecting to find someone carrying her bags up, but what she didn't expect was House standing there, looming in the door way like a large shadow. "What do you want?" she demanded, annoyed.**

"**Don't let me being here destroy you having a good time." His eyes roamed around the room, not meeting hers.**

**She tossed her head back. "I wasn't planning on it."**

"**Yeah, you were." His eyes finally met hers. "I could see it in your face. Down stairs." He stared at her for a few moments. "You were thinking about leaving. Don't. Especially not on my account."**

**She narrowed her eyes. "You self-important ass," she breathed, angry. "Go to hell." She shut the door in his face, more angry at herself than at him, but not willing to admit that. She slumped to the floor, tears stinging her eyes.**

"**Love you, too!" he called out, sarcastically, before limping down the hall, back to his room, leaving her alone, wondering how he was going to get through the two weeks, knowing she was so close, yet so far away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N - Told you it was gonna get fluffy...sorta ;-)_**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_I own nothing, but I thank DS for sharing his toys :-)  
_**

_*******************  
Chapter Four  
*******************_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Four intense stares  
three parting words  
two annoying companions  
and a migraine**_

**_Love you_. Now why in the hell did he say that?**

**They had spent the last two days avoiding each other. He hadn't told his mother about Cuddy, and so far, neither had Wilson. Not that his mom knew about Cuddy, nor his non-relationship with her, but he didn't want her to find out, either.**

**So he lay awake, stretched out on his back in his bed, listening to Wilson snore loudly across the room. The rat in his brain trying to get through it's complex maze.**

**Why had he said that? He never used that word, not since Stacy and the infarction. He wasn't sure he even believed in the word. Not anymore.**

"**Love is a four lettered word," he muttered to the dark. He heard Wilson stir across the room at his voice, and he sighed, rolling over on his side, looking out the window. Soft, silver light pooled into the room, and he thought of what she would look like, bathed in silver light...**

**He closed his eyes, half ashamed of his feelings towards her. He wanted to hate her, but he could help the warm tug he felt at his heart every time he saw her. He wondered if he could just but it down as indigestion, but he knew he was just kidding himself. He groaned, and he tried to sleep, but it was hard to sleep knowing that she was sleeping just a few hundred feet from him...**

**(_Down the hall, in her room..._)**

**The green numbers on the alarm clock slowly ticked over. Painfully slow. She could hear Rachel's soft breathing from her portable crib across the room. She wished she could sleep as well as the baby.**

**She rolled over on her side, staring at the wide window. Soft, silver moonlight pooled into the room, bathing everything in pale light. Her eyes focused on the window, hoping that she could empty her thoughts away from the man that she knew lay asleep a few doors down.**

**She'd been undeniably cruel to him, and it was killing her. She knew what she was doing, it had been his M.O. for years, and she was using what he had taught her so well. By being insensitive and cruel, she was slowly pushing him out of her life.**

**And it was working, all too well.**

**She rolled back over on her back, turning her head to look at he clock, sighing in disappointment when it had only ticked one more minute. She should be sleeping like a baby, like Rachel, snoring across the room. "Damn him," she cursed softly to the darkness, allowing a guilty tear to slide down her face.**

**She rolled over again, gripping a pillow, holding it close to her chest. She closed her eyes, wishing it was him she was holding, and she hoped that sleep would eventually come.**

* * *

**(the next afternoon)**

**Blythe House walked down stairs, and she saw Greg, in deep thought, sitting on the sofa in the reading room. She swallowed her pride and nervousness, and walked over to him. "Greg," she said softly, "how long are you two going to avoid each other."**

**He looked up and he met his mother's concerned gaze. He had picked this spot for a reason, because when he looked out the window behind him, he could watch Rachel play in the snow, with Cuddy sometimes observing, sometimes playing. The little girl had an independent streak. She was bold and fearless; he could admire those qualities. He sighed, "don't know what you're talking about, Mom.**

**She sat down next to him. "She's beautiful, Greg." Her probing stare tried to read his mind. He guarded his thoughts and emotions with so much care, it was like wading through quicksand tying to get through. "Is she yours," she asked bluntly, but caring at the same time, her tone soft.**

**He widened his eyes, shocked for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "No," he sighed, almost disappointingly. "She's not mine." He covered her hand in his, then squeezed it gently. "Sorry, Mom. No grand kids. Not yet," he paused for a moment, "and probably not ever." He turned his gaze out to the window.**

**His mother looked at her son's profile, his features worn and wistful. She took a deep breath. "Will you every forgive him," she said, softly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Forgive me."**

**He inhaled sharply, but he didn't look away from the window, trying to keep his features blank. Finally, he let the breath out, "I forgave you a long time ago," he said in a low voice. "I just wish...you'd have told me, you know. Why he hated me so much."**

"**Your father didn't hate you," she sighed. "He didn't understand you." She sighed. "We tried, to have more children. To give you siblings." She looked wistful. "After a ****while, we just gave up. Then you became older, and..."**

"**I didn't look like him. Didn't act like him." He kept his focus on the toddler, waddling through the snow. He wondered how old she would be, before she started asking questions about why she didn't look like mommy. At least there would be no doubt she was loved, unlike his story.**

"**I should have told you," his mother continued, staring down at their hands. "Told John. That was my mistake. I should have.." Tears stung her eyes, and she stopped. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "No," she breathed to herself, shaking her head. "I loved you, and I loved your father. And John loved you," she paused, "he just never knew how to show it." She tightened her grip on his hand. "Don't let buried ghosts haunt you, Greg. Don't let them hold you back anymore."**

**He shook his head. "I've let them haunt me for too long, Mom." He sighed, "I just want to be happy. I just don't know how to be."**

**Blythe gave him a weak smile. "You'll find a way, Greg. You always do, when you set your mind to something." She patted his arm, before getting up, leaving him alone to think about her words.**

**He gazed at the window for a moment longer, then he got to his feet, reaching for his cane and coat, which lay nearby. It was time to find a way...**

*******************

**Cuddy watched happily as Rachel played in the snow. She'd grab little handfuls of the fluffy white substance in her chubby fists, then she'd toss it in the air, squealing in delight as the cold flakes rained back down on her head.**

"**Can I show her a little trick?" a familiar voice rumbled behind her.**

"**Like what?" she turned and saw House looming behind her. She wasn't going to let him ruin this moment. She smirked at him, "pull a quarter out of her ear?"**

"**Just watch." He limped over to the little girl, who grinned at him as he knelt down, wincing with the effort, using his cane to keep his balance. He slowly packed his hands with snow, forming a solid round ball. He presented it to her with a flourish.**

**Rachel oohed at her new gift, and she grabbed it with her tiny, mitten-covered hands. Her chubby cheeks were red with cold, but she had on a Winnie the Pooh set of mittens, hat, and scarf. Her yellow coat and snow boots also helped keep her tiny body warm. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness. She took the snowball, studying it for a moment, chattering to herself. Then she tossed it to the ground, cheering with glee.**

"**You got the idea, kiddo." House found himself almost smiling. Almost. He made another one, and she mimicked him as best she could, her hands not having any of ****his precision dexterity yet. Hers crumbled into snow, and she stuck out her lower lip, disappointed. "Don't worry, kid. It comes with practice," he handed her a second ball, which she squealed with delight over.**

**He looked up, and he saw Wilson walk out of the building. He saw Cuddy, who had a look of happy disbelief on her face. He nodded towards Wilson, and he winked. His thigh was giving him grief, so he slowly stood up, but not before filling the palm of his hand with a lot more snow or picking up Rachel. It was hard to balance the little girl on his hip, but he managed to do it. He grinned at Rachel, "watch this, kiddo. He aimed carefully, and then, he let the snowball fly.**

**-Splat-**

**The side of Wilson's face was covered in snow. "House!" he bellowed, wiping the cold slush out of his eyes. He frowned, then he himself made his own snowball, but House saw it coming, and was able to step out of the way. **

**He grinned at Wilson, and he looked at Rachel, in his arms, giggling. Wilson just narrowed his eyes, then sighed, and continued toward his car.**

**With House distracted, Cuddy stooped down, and she made her own snowball. She stood up, hiding it behind her back before he could turn around and see her. He limped carefully over to her, with the toddler on his left him, while his right hand gripped his cane. He came with in inches of her, transferring a happy Rachel to her arm, while the hand carrying the snowball snaked behind his back. "For Wilson," she purred, as she slipped the snow underneath the collar of his shirt.**

**House yelped, and Cuddy took his momentary shock to move out of his range. She walked back into the building, smirking as Rachel giggled happily. House not as amused. "This means war!" he called out, narrowing his eyes menacingly.**

**Cuddy laughed, "Bring it on."**

* * *

**(_Meanwhile, back in Trenton, NJ_)**

**Lucas sat in his car, tailing the Senator's wife. He frowned, as monitored her movements.**

**He had to admit, the last few days had been great. He liked Cuddy, but he had begun to feel smothered by her and Rachel. He wasn't sure he wanted a ready made family. Sure, Cuddy was hot, but, it was getting tough to get time alone with her, between her job and the kid. He liked the kid, but he was beginning to question whether he really wanted to be the girl's father-figure.**

**His cell beeped, and he flipped it open. He was surprised to get the picture of House, holding Rachel, with Cuddy's arm around him. He bit his lip, and he suddenly felt jealous and divided. Why the hell was House there? Did he give up this lucrative case to go up there?**

**After a few moments of deliberation, he pressed a few buttons on his phone, then held it up to his ear, smirking to himself.**


	5. Chapter 5

******************  
Chapter Five  
******************

_**On the Fifth Day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Five loaded questions  
Four intense stares  
Three parting words  
Two annoying companions  
and a migraine...**_

**Later that night, House sat in his room, stretched out on his bed, reading a medical journal. A soft knock came from the door, and he frowned, irritated at the interruption. "I'm not letting you in, Wilson," he shouted at the closed door. "If you forgot your key, that's your problem!"**

"**I'm not Wilson," a soft, familiar voice drifted, muffled, from the other side of the door. His blue eyes widened behind his thin framed reading glasses, and he tossed the journal aside. He limped over to the door without his cane, wincing with every step, his thigh protesting its exertions from from earlier in the day.**

**He opened the door, and he saw Cuddy, standing there, wringing her hands. For a second, he was speechless. She was dressed simply, in jeans and an old, worn Michigan sweatshirt. Her dark curls were pulled back in a clip behind her head, and she didn't have on any makeup.**

**In other words, she was beautiful.**

**He swallowed. "Hi."**

**She smiled nervously. "Can I come in, for a moment."**

**He looked at her for a long moment, then he nodded. His throat suddenly felt dry, and he coughed. "Yeah, sure." He stepped back from the door, allowing her to come in.**

**She stepped inside the room, and she had to smile at the contradiction in styles.**

**Wilson was almost painfully neat and organized; his bed made with an almost military precision. House side, on the other hand, reminded her of an angry teenager's middle finger at authority. The nonchalance of the mess gave her a feeling that it was almost planned; a defiant obscene gesture against some unseen rule that only he knew about.**

"**So," his voice interrupted her observation. He grabbed a bottle of water off a table. "What do you want?" He took a long drink of water, but his crystal blue eyes ****never left her face.**

**_You_. How badly did she want to say it. Too badly, for someone in a relationship, her conscience reminded her. "I just want to say," she sighed, "thank-you." She smiled, "For earlier today. Rachel really enjoyed herself."**

**He shrugged, "she's a smart kid." He sipped at his water. "Why's she not attached to your hip?" His blue eyes never missed a thing.**

**She held up the baby monitor she was carrying. "She's sleeping." She laughed a little. "Took me forever to get her down tonight. She was a little overstimulated, but once she got to sleep, she was out like a light." She shrugged, "I wanted to take the opportunity to come and say thank you."**

**She was nervous; it radiated off of her. "So. You said it. Now what." It was a loaded question, and it hung heavy in the air between them. They both knew it.**

**She sighed, picking at her fingernails. "I don't know," she replied, honestly. "Where do we go from here?"**

**He froze, and he narrowed his eyes. "You made it perfectly clear; there is no _we_."**

**She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "Because if there is a we, you're stringing Lucas along." His eyes bored into hers, piercing her with his stare. "And me, too."**

"**That's not what I meant." She tossed her head back, lifting her chin. He could almost smile at her. He admired her pride and feistiness. It was a big part of what attracted him to her, how she wanted to have the last word, even though he couldn't let her have it.**

"**That's exactly what you meant." Before he could finish his assessment of her motives. Rachel's cries came over the monitor. He could see the worry in Cuddy's eyes, her maternal instincts taking over.**

"**I have to go," she informed him, trying to hide the relief in her voice. Sometimes, she didn't want his blunt assessment of her actions, no matter how true they really were. She made her way to the door, trying not to look at him on her way out.**

"**Yeah," he drew out the word into a sigh. "Just remember, I felt you up first," he called to her retreating back.**

**She paused before opening the door, then she glanced back over her shoulder at him, a slight smirk playing on her lips. "'Night House." She opened the door. "And, thank-you."**

* * *

"**She came to say thank-you?" Wilson exclaimed in disbelief. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. "I just don't know who I am anymore."**

"**She's thanked me before." House chewed on his thumbnail, lost in thought. He had an open medical journal in front of him, but he wasn't focused on that.**

"**Yes," Wilson conceded. "But for not destroying her hospital, or for not assaulting a patient." Wilson frowned. "This is all apart of your devious plan, right? Win Cuddy's heart through her child." He put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes. "That's low, even for you."**

**House tossed the journal angrily aside. "I'm not doing that to get to Cuddy." He pinched the bridge of his nose, starting to get upset. "There is no evil plan."**

"**That's coming from you?" Wilson's voice rose in anger, matching House's irritation. "You always have an evil plan, or don't you remember faking cancer to score drugs?"**

"**I'm not faking anything this time! And I'm not lying! Not about this!"**

"**Oh, right, House," Wilson rolled his eyes. "Everybody lies." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm down. "You've tried breaking them up before."**

"**But I'm not gonna use a kid to do it!" He rose abruptly, and he didn't realize he was shouting until he saw Wilson flinch. He took a deep breath. "Rachel's an innocent, in this," he said, trying to calm down. "I won't use her as a pawn in this game. Even if this is a game."**

**Wilson was stunned by his vehemence. "House, I'm...I'm sorry." He sighed, kicking himself mentally. "I guess I'm still getting used to the new you."**

**House limped over to the chair his coat was hanging over the back. "I'm clean, that doesn't mean I've changed." He pulled on the coat, and he hung his head, a heavy weight resting on his shoulders. "I'm still a jerk, but I'm not that much of a jerk. To use a kid like that." He left the room, slamming the door.**

**A few hours later, he came back in to find a snoring Wilson passed out on his bed, his snores filling the room. He smirked slightly as he pulled off his coat, tossing it on the chair. He reached into one of the large pockets, pulling out a fist sized box. He smiled sadly at the box, looking at it for a long moment, then he slipped it back in his pocket.**

**He changed into his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, then he slipped into bed, a small, sad smile passing over his features before he fell asleep**.


	6. Chapter 6

_****************  
Chapter Six  
****************_

_**On the Sixth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Six lonely sighs  
Five loaded questions  
Four intense stares  
Three parting words  
Two annoying companions  
and a migraine...**_

**(_Three Days before Christmas_)**

**House was in his own personal hell.**

**He was standing in the middle of a Christmas tree lot, with Wilson, his aunt, and his mother.**

**He hadn't even been bribed or blackmailed in joining them. **

**He was so disappointed in himself.**

**He felt like a middle aged fool.**

"**Oh Greg!" his mother called out to him. "Come look at this one!"**

**He groaned audibly, then, gripping his cane tightly, he limped over to her. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep his razor-edged tongue in check. **

"**It's a tree," he observed, losing the battle. "It's brown with green needles that will shed as soon as you get it back." He arched an eyebrow. "Not to mention it's a fire hazard. He turned to his aunt, "your insurance up to date?"**

"**Greg, hush," his mother admonished him as his aunt glared. "Sarah, it's perfect for the foyer," she smiled brightly.**

**His aunt smiled at her. "James," she turned to Wilson. "Do you think you can get this in the foyer."**

**Wilson gave her the smile he reserved for dying patients and single nurses. "Absolutely," he said softly, his brown eyes warm. "It shouldn't be a problem.**

**House made a scoffing snort behind his back that sounded suspiciously like ****kiss-ass****, making Wilson turn around and glare at him. "That's right!" House crowed overly enthusiastically. "Jimmy the great outdoors-man saves the day!"**

"**Shut up, House," Wilson muttered, turning red. "I don't see you stepping in to offer to help carry this thing. He narrowed his eyes at the tree, which stood about three and half feet taller than he did.**

"**Hey!" House acted offended, raising his cane. "Cripple here! Kinda hard for me to carry anything."**

"**You're playing the cripple card?" Wilson arched an eyebrow, rubbing his forehead with his hand, smirking a little. "Thought you had more pride than that."**

"**Boys!" House's mother scolded them gently, calling over from where she was talking to the ****owner of the tree lot. "Behave!"**

**Wilson at least had the foresight to look contrite. House, on the other hand, just stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, screwing up his face, drawing a glare from his aunt, a smirk from his mom and Wilson, and a snicker from the owner.**

**It was the highlight of his day.**

**By evening, his constant griping and snarking had alienated everyone, and he found himself sitting on the couch in the reading room, his eyes closed, and his head leaning back. His legs were propped up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles.**

**To anyone else, he'd look like he was sleeping.**

**Not to Wilson, though. He'd seen House deep in thought too many times before. "It wouldn't kill you to be nicer to everyone, you know." He sat down next to House, carrying a couple of beers, watching his best friend's mother and aunt put the finishing touches on the tree. He watched as his friend stirred, opening his eyes. He offered House one of the beers.**

"**I'm trying," House was honest. "But I'm not going to change who I am, nor start celebrating a superficial holiday just to make everyone happy." He accepted the beer, frowning at the pry off cap, which read _You're Not Worthy_, until Wilson handed him a bottle opener. He popped the top, and he took a long drink.**

**The intense malty flavor hit his tongue, shocking his taste buds. He made a face, sneering at the bottle. "What the hell is this?"**

"**Arrogant Bastard," Wilson smirked.**

"**I know I am one," House wrinkled his nose. "I was asking about the beer."**

"**Read the label. It's called Arrogant Bastard. I saw it at the liquor store. Reminded me of you." Wilson grinned. "From Oregon, I think." He sipped his carefully, thinking the clerk was right; this beer wasn't for the faint at heart.**

**House realized that this was a peace offering from Wilson, so he nodded. "Good name." He lifted his eyes from the bottle, and he watched as Cuddy walked in the building with Rachel, white snowflakes dotting her dark hair.**

**He sighed, watching her walk upstairs; she'd never looked in his direction.**

"**What are you going to do?" Wilson saw where his gaze was locked.**

**House sighed, "I don't know." His shoulders drooped, and he studied the label, the demon holding a mug smiling smugly at him. He sneered back at the demon.**

"**This won't end well." Wilson was blunt. "Either they break up, and you take advantage of the situation, becoming the rebound..."**

"**And rebounds never last." House finished Wilson's initial thought. He finished his beer in one, long pull. "Or they don't break up, and I'm still alone and miserable."**

"**You don't have to be," Wilson shifted gears to be sympathetic, "There are other women out there..."**

**House rolled his eyes. "Christ, not the cancer voice!" He glared at his friend. I'm not going to jump off the nearest cliff just because I don't have a girlfriend."**

**Wilson raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Not saying you are." He stood up, and he walked over to the front desk, to talk(flirt) with Cathy, but not without shooting a glance back at House.**

**House gave him a small smile, and he lifted his beer bottle in salute. Then he got up, and he went up the stairs to his room.**

**********************

**Lucas had just finished giving the senator his report. No, his wife wasn't cheating on him...not with another person, anyway. **

**The senator was a strict vegetarian and health nut, and his wife, well, she kept her own place where she she could have all the chocolate cake and burgers she could eat.**

**He'd been paid, and paid pretty well for this one, but he wasn't happy. He was actually starting to dread the trip up to Maine, and seeing Cuddy. She was cute, funny, intelligent, everything a guy could want in a woman. **

**At one point in time, everything he wanted in a woman, but he couldn't share this part of his life with her. His job, how being a P.I. made him feel. Why he did it. **

**He couldn't share his career with her. Could he really share his life?**

**Then there was her career. Yeah, she filled him in on some of the day-to-day tasks, and on House's exploits, but there was a lot she didn't share. She only let him in so far, then he hit a brick wall.**

**She couldn't share her career with him, or her heart. Could she really share her life with him?**

**He sighed, and he started the car, heading north.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N-**_

_**Merry Christmas, Everyone!**_

_*****************  
Chapter Seven  
*****************_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**seven looks of shock  
six lonely nights  
five loaded questions  
four intense stares  
three parting words  
two annoying companions  
and a migraine...**_

**(_Two days before Christmas_)**

**Cuddy sat in her room, her laptop whirring on the bed in front of her. She glanced over at Rachel, who was playing on the floor, stacking blocks. She'd get a small tower, three or four blocks high, then, with glee, she'd knock them over.**

**Cuddy paused typing her e-mail reply, and she took the time to study and smile at her daughter.**

**The little girl was independent. That part of her personality Cuddy was able to ascertain already. She was so smart, too. She seemed to show no adverse affects from her traumatic birth and first few days of her life. In fact, Cuddy couldn't believe that tomorrow, Christmas Eve, they'd be celebrating her first birthday. They didn't have an exact date of birth, so she picked the day she'd found her. The day of her own Christmas miracle.**

**She frowned at the laptop. She'd been typing a reply to her temporary replacement at the hospital. She sighed, sitting back, slumping her shoulders. Even now, on vacation, she couldn't stop working. **

**How the hell could she maintain a relationship when she could barely spend time with her daughter?"**

**Inhaling sharply, she closed the top of her laptop, and she hopped off the bed. She sat down on the play mat with Rachel, and she began to play with the blocks, smiling.**

**Maybe people could change...**

**A few hours later, Rachel was taking a nap, and Cuddy was watching tv, something she rarely did. Her phone buzzed, and sleepily, she reached for it, flipping it open without checking the caller I.D. "Cuddy here."**

"**Cuddy here" Lucas' voice came over the speaker. "That's all the greeting I get?"**

"**Lucas!" Cuddy smiled. "Sorry, honey. I've been playing with Rachel all morning. My brain's kinda fried." She heard traffic. "Where are you?"**

"**About twenty minutes away. Got finished with my case early, So I headed up."**

"**Oh good!" Cuddy was surprised, and a little sad. She'd missed him, but she'd enjoyed being by herself, with Rachel. "I missed you."**

**No questions about his case, he noted. "How's Rachel?"**

"**Good. She's sleeping." Curt answers. He was pretty sure she didn't realize how curt she really was. It gave him more answers than any other response.**

"**You want to meet me for lunch?" he asked. "You can have House or Wilson babysit."**

**Cuddy was stunned. "How did you know...?"**

"**I'm a P.I. I look into these things, you know. Don't worry. I know you couldn't know that they'd be there. Now, why you didn't leave right away, that's a different story. I'm sensing unresolved issues."**

**Her jaw snapped shut. There wasn't anything hurtful in his tone; it was one of his ultra observative ramblings, but it drove a spike of guilt through her heart. "Lucas," she said softly, swallowing, her mouth suddenly dry. He'd been nothing but supportive since they'd begun dating, and she felt horrible. "I'm..."**

"**Don't say you're sorry. It's cool. You and House have a long history together. You're always going to have feelings for him," he rambled on, blithely. "Any place good around there for lunch?"**

**She swallowed. "There's a little cafe downtown. I'll meet you there in a half an hour?"**

"**Cool."**

* * *

**Cuddy ran into Wilson a few moments later.**

**Literally.**

**She was turning a corner, and she bumped in to him.**

"**Hey Cuddy," he greeted her, a little nervous. He hadn't had much contact with her since hijacking the loft from her.**

"**Wilson," she smiled, looking a little frazzled. "Can you do me a huge favor."**

**He shrugged. "That depends on what it is."**

"**Can you watch Rachel for an hour or so?" She didn't elaborate any further.**

**He sighed, knowing she needed him, and also knowing that she was meeting Lucas. He didn't have any evidence to support the latter, but he had a gut feeling. He wasn't really a vindictive person, and Cuddy was his friend, sort of.. He nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."**

**She hesitated, then hugged him, gently. "Thanks."**

* * *

**About a half an hour later, she was sipping an ice water in the cafe. She'd texted the directions to him, and now, she was nervously waiting in the restaurant for him to show up.**

**He walked in the restaurant a few moments later, smiling nonchalantly as he slid into his seat. "How are you?"**

**She nodded. "Good. How was your drive?"**

"**Good."**

**They ordered lunch, and they chatted lightly over their food, keeping their conversation simple.**

**They lingered, and he finally sighed. "Where do I fit in your life, Lisa."**

**She paused in mid-drink, her eyes widening. "What do you mean." Then she laughed. "You're joking, right? I love you."**

"**Didn't answer my question," he looked at her thoughtfully. "I know you love me. Of that, I have no doubt. It's how far you want me in your life that I'm not sure about. Right now, we're in a relationship of convenience. I'm there when you need me, but you only let me in so far. You only let anyone in so far."**

**The smile disappeared from her face. "Are you...breaking up with me?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't want to, but your not going to let me in your life farther." He toyed with his napkin. "You love me, but you don't trust me. Not completely."**

**He flipped open his cell phone, and he showed her a picture. "And, I don't think I can trust you, either. Too many unresolved issues."**

**She stared at the picture of House, Rachel, and herself in confusion. Confusion became hurt, then hurt became anger. "You had me tailed?" her voice rose and her gray eyes grew wide. She sneered at him. "You're a creep."**

"**I don't hide who I am. You," he looked at her pointedly, "hide behind your job." He wasn't upset; he wasn't angry. It was a simple statement of fact. He gave her a small half smile. "You like the superficial relationship I gave you. On paper, it was ****everything you wanted. But I want more." He took her hands in his, and he could feel the tension building up in her small frame. "I need more than superficial." He leaned over, and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "See ya around, Lisa." He stood up. "I really hope you find what you're looking for." Then he left, leaving her alone. Again.**


	8. Chapter 8

_****************  
Chapter Eight  
****************_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Eight tequila shots  
Seven looks of shock  
Six lonely sighs  
Five loaded questions  
Four intense stares  
Three parting words  
Two annoying companions  
and a migraine**_

_

* * *

_

**Cuddy had been dumped. Again.**

**Feeling very numb, she paid the check, just wanting to leave the restaurant. She slipped on her coat, and she stepped outside into the frosty air, letting the shock of what had happened seep in, and, being her usual self, she began to plot her next move.**

**She was a proud woman. She wasn't going to chase him down. She wasn't going to beg for him to take her back, ask his forgiveness for whatever sins he'd perceived that she done to him. And if that was what he wanted her to do, well, he picked the wrong woman for that.**

**But she was still hurt, and that hurt was radiating through her body out from her heart. Anger began to replace the numbness. Part of her wanted to key his car, slash his tires, but her need to be responsible kicked in. She held her head high, refusing to allow him make her feel sorry for herself, to allow him to make him stoop to his level.**

**She sighed morosely, her breath misting in the cold air. She needed to get back to Rachel. Her conscience was screaming at her to do just that, but something was holding her back. A tiredness at always being in charge, in control. She sighed, and she reached for her cell phone.**

**She let it ring for a few moments, and, just before it clicked over to voice mail, he picked up. "Yeah?"**

"**Wilson?" She took a deep breath. "What's it worth to you to watch Rachel for a ****few more hours?" Her voice wavered, and she felt her voice starting to crack with the strain of what had happened.**

"**Cuddy? What's wrong?" Wilson's voice was full of concern. "What happened?"**

**She swallowed the lump in her throat. "N...nothing." Tears stung her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, forcing herself not to cry. "I said nothing." She spoke more to herself than to him, trying to regain control of her emotions. "I just need to do some last minute shopping."**

"**Yes, because last minute shopping always makes me cry," Wilson responded dryly. He paused for a moment, so long that she thought that she had lost the connection, then his soft voice sighed. "Tell me what happened, and I'll look after Rachel."**

**She clamped her jaw down so tight it hurt, pondering his offer. She was quiet for so long, she heard his voice calling her over the speaker, drawing her back to reality, "Cuddy, are you still there?"**

**She bit her lip and sighed. "Yeah."**

* * *

**(_Two Hours Later_)**

**House burst into the room. "Christmas shopping with mothers should be officially considered the eighth circle of h..." He paused mid-word. "Why the hell are you watching the she-demon's spawn?" His blue eyes were lasers focused on the little girl who had one of Wilson's ties tied around her head like a bandanna, giggling.**

"**Can't tell you," was Wilson's curt reply.**

"**What did you do, pinky swear?" House snarked, wrinkling his nose.**

"**She's a friend," Wilson sighed.**

"**That hurt your best friend," House pouted, then his eyes grew wide. He limped out the door, having formed a theory on what was going on.**

* * *

"**Having a drink for every failed relationship you've ever had?" His voice grated against every nerve ending in her body.**

"**Go away, House," she downed the clear liquid in the shot glass in front of her, not looking at her. "This is none of your business."**

"**Your rugrat is decorating my room with Wilson's ties." He signaled the bartender for a drink. When Cuddy didn't respond to his complaining, he informed her. "That makes it my business." The bartender, a burly man in his mid-twenties took his order. "What she's having."**

"**I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you," she sneered. "Now go away."**

**He watched her closely as the bartender poured him a shot of clear tequila. "Mazel tov," he toasted her, downing the liquid, feeling it burn as it went down the back of his throat.**

**She became angry. "You're an ass," she breathed. "I can't even drown my fucking sorrows away without you interfering," she spat, venom dripping from every word. "You're miserable, and you can't stop until everyone around you is just as miserable."**

**He narrowed his eyes, but he didn't answer right away. There was too much truth in her words. Finally he sighed, "I've changed."**

"**People don't change." She glanced at him. "That's your truth."**

"**Not any more."**

"**Prove it."**

"**Play my game."**

**She snorted, pondering his words. "You go first."**

"**Lydia," he said softly, knowing to get her to play his game through, he was going to have to give a little.**

**She downed her shot. "Lucas."**

**He recoiled slightly, then smirked, slightly. "Stacy," the words were still bitter on his lips."**

**And so they traded names and shots back and forth, matching each other shot for shot. The bartender kept a keen eye on them, frowning slightly until House fished his car keys from his pocket, handing them to him. "Call us a cab," he slurred his words, slightly. Looking slightly relieved, the bartender moved away from them.**

**Cuddy snorted, then downed her most recent shot. "Greg House." She smirked bitterly at him, swaying slightly in her seat.**

**He turned to her and frowned, sadly. "You don't do bitter very well."**

"**Well, we all can't be experts, can we?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.**

**He shook his head. "I haven't seen you this upset since you tried drink Matt Burleigh out of your system back at Michigan." He frowned at the memory. "That night didn't go well, either."**

**She snickered a little. "I threw up on your shoes ."**

**He groaned, "I'd forgotten that."**

"**You were just as drunk, but you made it outside, and threw up on Craig's porch."**

**Smiling at the reminiscing, they were interrupted by the bartender. "Cab's here."**

**House nodded, and he tossed some cash on the counter. "Thanks," he grunted. The bartender nodded. He steered Cuddy out of the bar. "C'mon, party girl. Let's go."**

**Cuddy giggled, the amount of alcohol she consumed mellowing her considerably. "You told me I liked to party. When we first met."**

**They climbed into the cab. "And you've never proven me wrong."**

**They continued to bad mouth exes until they reached the B & B. The cab pulled up in front of the building, and he climbed out, helping her out of the vehicle. He paid the driver, and he escorted her back to her room. "Don't worry about the kid," he informed her. "Wilson and Cathy are looking after her. They felt like you needed some mommy-time," he smirked at the word.**

**Cuddy didn't find it as amusing. She turned green. "Oh god! What have I done?" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible mother!"**

**House was silent as he unlocked the door. As they walked in, he turned her towards him, making her look at him. "You're a great mother," he told her firmly, but gently. His blue eyes blazed into hers. "And don't let misanthropic bastards make you think otherwise."**

**For a long moment, they looked at each other, then, they leaned in to each other, meeting each others' lips. He felt her arms snake around her neck, and his arms encircled her slim waist. He brushed her lips with his, and she parted them for him, allowing him to slide his tongue in her warm, wet mouth.**

**He could drown in the warmth that spread through his body, but his rational mind was screaming at him to stop. That this wasn't what they wanted; that they would regret this in the morning.**

**Suddenly, and fortunately (or rather, unfortunately, he wanted to keep going), she pulled away. He was shocked by her self control, until she doubled over, and puked all over his shoes.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N-**_

_**Hey everyone, Happy New Year!**_

_**I was hoping to have this finished by New Year's Eve, but the busy holidays seemed to have shot that idea. New plan is to finish by the Premier :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****************  
Chapter Nine  
*****************_

_**Nine pain relievers  
Eight Tequila Shots  
Seven looks of shock  
Six lonely sighs  
Five loaded questions  
Four intense looks  
Three parting words  
Two annoying companions  
and a migraine...**_

_

* * *

_

**Cuddy awoke to one hell of a headache.**

**She opened her eyes, and the vivid green numbers on the digital alarm clock read 8 am. She groaned, and she rolled over, stretching, and wincing.**

**And she faced him.**

**His eyes were closed, but she knew the vivid blue that lay underneath the closed lids. Lucas also had blue eyes, but they weren't as vivid or expressive as the ones owned by the man who lay on the other side of her bed.**

**The misanthropic son of a bitch didn't deserve to have such amazing, beautiful eyes.**

**He was peaceful in sleep. Flat on his back, he was snoring softly. She slowly gained awareness, and her own blue gray eyes widened in shock. She peaked under the blankets, and she breathed a sigh of relief; she still wore the slacks and blouse that she had worn the night before.**

**She'd been distracted by her disorientation upon waking up that she'd forgotten the reason she'd woken up – a full bladder.**

**She sat up, and she immediately regretted it. "Ugh, she moaned aloud, the throbbing in her head intensifying, and a wave of nausea washing over her. She forced herself to get out of bed, and she staggered to the bathroom. After using the facilities, she splashed some cold water on her face, and she looked into the mirror.**

**Death looked better than she did.**

**She groaned at her puffy eyes and gray pallor. She glanced over at the shower, but she decided not to take one. At least not until she kicked the sleeping bastard out of her room.**

**She dried her face and hands, and she re-entered the room. "Hangovers suck, don't they?"**

**She tried to give him her best death glare, but she was afraid that it had lost most of its intensity. His arms were folded behind his head, and his bare feet were crossed at the ankles. A blanked covered his torso and thighs, but he, like her, was still fully dressed.**

**He had handsome feet, she noted idly as she fished some Tylenol out of her purse. She dry swallowed the pills, and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk. "I'll live," she croaked out.**

**His smirk grew wider, and he watched, not moving from the bed as she picked out some clothes. "Red thong?" he asked her eagerly, becoming painfully aware of his morning "friend" making his jeans feel a size too small. He was grateful for the blanket, but how he could even get it up with the thundering headache he had was beyond him.**

"**In your dreams," she smirked. Then, she hung her head and sighed. "Thank you."**

"**For what?" His brow furrowed in thought.**

"**For not taking advantage," she chuckled, sadly. "Again."**

**The look he gave her was indecipherable. "No problem." He hopped out of the bed, ad he limped over to her. "You owe me a new pair of sneakers.**

**She smiled weakly. "Sorry about that."**

**He shrugged. "Just remind me to never do tequila shots with you again." He winced, his own hangover making him feel like shit.**

"**Sorry," she looked away, still feeling a little sick.**

**He gave her a long look, and his expression changed from a smirk to something else, something sadder. "I should leave."**

"**Yeah," she whispered. "You should."**

**They looked at each other for a long moment, then he left, without another word.**

* * *

"**Thank you so much for looking after her." Cuddy lifted the little girl into her ****arms. Rachel cooed, and she tried to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's neck, smiling.**

"**No problem." Concern was ripe within Wilson's voice as he looked at Cuddy carefully. She needed to get that out of her system, and she looked no worse for wear. "She was great. You're a very lucky mom."**

**Cuddy blushed, and she felt her shoulders droop under the weight of what he had said. "Yeah," she muttered. "Right."**

**Wilson shook his head and sighed. "Look, Cuddy. It's okay. You're a single mom, it's insane to think you have to do it all by yourself. It's okay to rely on friends. His warm brown eyes met her uncertain gray ones. "We're here for you, you know."**

**That familiar stab of guilt slashed at her heart, and she looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've gotta go."**

"**Wait!" he said in urgent, hushed tones. "I want you to come out to dinner tonight with me." When she looked at him quizzically, he grinned, sheepishly. "For Rachel's birthday," he explained. He glanced back at House, passed out, fully dressed on his bed, snoring loudly. "I don't think he'll come."**

**Cuddy smiled. "Thank you."**

"**You don't mind if I bring Cathy along," he smiled nervously.**

"**Of course not! This is your party!"**

"**But it's for you, and I just want you to have a good time. You deserve it."**

**She blushed, and she changed the subject. "Cathy? The girl from the front desk?" She almost said "bimbo", but caught herself. After all, it seemed like he liked her, eve if she was all too familiar to House.**

**As if reading her mind, Wilson informed her. "Yeah. Can you believe she's House's cousin? Apparently, being an ass just runs on his father's side," he added dryly.**

**She tried to keep her face blank, but secretly, she was relieved. "Yes, of course. I didn't realize you were planning anything for Rachel."**

**His smile never wavered. "Well, I didn't really plan anything. I didn't even know you were going to be here, but since your here, I thought you'd appreciate it."**

**She nodded, realizing that this was one more thing she might have lost if Lucas hadn't dumped her. "Thank you, James."**

**He gave her a quick hug. "You're welcome, Lisa."**

**The rest of the day flew by. Playing and watching Rachel took up most of her time, allowing her to momentarily forget about Lucas, and there was no melt down at the little party Wilson had planned at the last moment. Cuddy had even broken her ban on sugar, and she had a small slice of chocolate cake, most of which Rachel, to everyone's delight, wound up wearing.**

**After they got back, Cuddy had no problem putting her to sleep. She usually slept peacefully through the night. Cuddy smiled as she leaned over the portable crib, watching the little girl sleep. After a few moments, she reluctantly moved away from the crib, and she walked over to one of her bags, resting on the desk. She'd purchased a bottle of rich pinot noir from a local wine shop on the first day she'd been there. She pulled the wine bottle out of the bag, and she poured some of it into one of the paper Dixie cups that were in the bathroom.**

**She heard a soft knock on the door, and she rolled her eyes, thinking it was Wilson, checking up on her. To her surprise, it was Blythe House. She opened the door, and greeted the dignified older woman. "Mrs. House," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"**

**Blythe smiled. "I wanted to meet the girl that Greg's head over heels for." Surprising Cuddy, she moved over to the crib. "What's her name?" **

**Cuddy smiled. "Rachel."**

"**Beautiful name." Blythe watched the little girl sleep. "She's beautiful." She glanced up at Cuddy. "I always wanted grandchildren," she sighed, sadly. "And Greg's so good with children."**

**Cuddy blinked, wondering if they were still talking about the same Greg House.**

"**My dear, you could use a few moments to unwind. Let me watch the little girl." The look of longing on Blythe's face convinced Cuddy that it was okay.**

"**Thank you." She instructed the older woman on where everything was, then she slipped down the stairs.**

**She, House and Wilson were the only guests at the moment, and she had learned the first day that the place was owned by House's family. She smiled to herself; House was full of surprises.**

**She made her way to the reading room, the quietest room downstairs. She entered, and she saw him, sitting on the sofa.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N -**_

_**So, I changed the rating for this fic to M for this chapter... ;-)**_

_**If you don't like a little smut, I'm putting in a line break just before that part, so you can read the first half, and can stop before the smut :-)**_

_**Also, I'm well aware that things are progressing a little fast in this fic. It's only twelve chapters long, so I have to condense everything. Sorry if it seems a little OOC, or too fast. I wanted this to be a little fluffier than usual :-)**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**As always, I don't own House, but I thank DS for sharing his toys :-)**_

_***********************_

_**Chapter 10  
********************_

_**Ten Deep Confessions  
Nine Pain Relievers  
Eight Tequila Shots  
Seven Looks of Shock  
Six Lonely Sighs  
Five Loaded Questions  
Four Intense Looks  
Three Parting Words  
Two Annoying Companions  
And a Migraine...**_

_

* * *

_

**House sat on the comfortable sofa, his elbows resting on his jean clad knees. He held a bottle of beer in his hands, his blue eyes staring intensely at it.**

**Cuddy knew he was deep in thought, and she knew that he probably didn't want to be bothered.**

**So, she turned to leave.**

"**Don't go," his voice rasped. He didn't look up, he just kept staring at the bottle.**

"**Don't you want to be left alone?"**

**He twitched his shoulders in a manner that could possibly be construed as a shrug. Then, he leaned back against the plush cushions of the couch, lolling his head to the side to look at her. In an impossibly soft voice, he whispered, "No, I've had enough alone to last me a lifetime."**

**There was a deep sadness in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She took a few tentative steps towards him, and he gave her a weary smirk. "I don't bite...well, unless you want me to, but then, you'd be naked with your heels in the air." He waggled his eyebrows at her, but she could tell that his heart wasn't in the teasing. In a softer voice, he added, "sit with me."**

**She sat down on the sofa next to him, but with a space between them, and she mirrored his actions, fumbling with her cup. Finally she couldn't stand the thick silence that lay between them anymore. "Who's Lydia?" She winced at her question as soon as it slipped out of her mouth, but she had to break the tension that had built up to oppressive levels in the air between them.**

**House slowly turned his head to look at her, a plethora of emotions passing over his rugged features. She saw hurt, sadness, loss, and something else, something softer. **

**She saw love.**

**He sat in silence for a few moments, his mind working overtime to figure out the right thing to say to her. Should he lie, and tell her it was nobody? Should he tell her the truth, and hide it in a thick veil of sarcasm?**

**Or, his heart skipped at the thought, should he open up, and tell her the truth honestly, without deception?**

**He finished the last quarter of beer in the bottle, and he leaned forward, setting the now empty bottle on the low coffee table with a loud *click*. He rested his elbows on his knees, and he sighed loudly. His shoulders were tense, and he let his head droop. He clasped his hands together, but he didn't say anything.**

"**I'm sorry." She started to get up, but he darted out a hand, clasping her arm, gently, but firmly.**

"**You're not the only one to get some strange...strange, when I was locked up. Locked in," he said quietly, not looking at her.**

**She slowly sat down, and he loosened his grip. She looked at him, watching his noble profile. She could see the tension in his shoulders, feel it in his fingers as they left her wrist.**

**This was not easy for him.**

**He inhaled sharply, then continued. "I...made a connection with her. Eventually, had sex with her." He gave Cuddy a weary grin. "And not the fake kind. The real kind, with the moaning, and the fluid transfer." The weak attempt at a joke drew a ghost of a sad smile across her lips. Then, his demeanor returned to its thoughtful seriousness. "Then, she chose her family, her kids, over me." The look he gave her easily read like you.**

**She didn't know how to react, and he sensed her mixed emotions. "Don't pity me," he said, hoarsely, looking away.**

**She cupped his chin in her hand, and she saw him cringe at her touch. She didn't loose contact with his skin, and she slowly turned his head towards her. Slowly, and carefully enunciating every word in a low tone, she informed him, her blue-gray eyes staring deep into his, "Greg House. I have NEVER pitied you." She licked her lips. "I've been angry, upset, and disappointed, but I've never felt pity."**

**They held that intense look for what seemed like hours. Then, slowly, she leaned into him, and she softly, tentatively pressed her lips to his. She could feel the tension through his kiss, the grip of his hand on her shoulder. She lightly stroked his face, feeling the rough growth of beard through her fingers.**

**All too soon, the kiss ended, and he pulled away, keeping his eyes closed. His breathing was heavy, and he reached out to touch her. She tenderly brought his hand to her face, and she rubbed her cheek on the heavily calloused palm.**

**He opened his eyes, ad he stroked her cheek, gently tipping her chin up. He kissed her again, softly, and instead of underlying tension, she felt his passion. The kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer, wanting to be as near to her as possible.**

**This time, she broke it off. She caressed his face lightly. "I don't think it's appropriate that we do this here."**

**His face fell, and his breathing hitched. He roughly pushed her hand away, and he started to get up. "Why are you smiling," he sneered.**

**She suppressed a giggle. They really had horrible timing. "I meant, here, as in this room. As in, I don't want anyone to catch us making out on the couch."**

**His demeanor changed, and he tugged on her wrist, a sly smile forming on his rough features. "Then, let's go."**

"**Where?" She followed him up the stairs. "Your mom's with Rachel in my room, and Wilson..."**

**He opened the door to his room, and she walked inside. He backed her against the door, closing it, looming over her, his eyes bright. "Wilson is enjoying the hospitality of my cousin."**

* * *

**He covered her lips with his, drawing a moan from her. She arched against him, caressing his shoulders. She parted her lips, and she found her mouth invaded by his tongue. He tasted of stale beer, but stale beer had never tasted better. **

**Her fingers worked on the buttons of his button down shirt, and his hands slid underneath her form fitting t-shirt, setting fire to the soft skin along her sides. He lifted them from her skin as she pushed his shirt of, and she tugged at his t-shirt. "You wear too many damn layers," she hissed against his lips, biting his lower lip gently, but with a hungry passion.**

**He pulled the shirt over his head, and he tossed it haphazardly behind him. He watched as she did the same with her own shirt, and just before she launched herself at him again, he limped over to the door and locked it.**

**She stared at him for a moment. "Doesn't Wilson..."**

"**Have a key?" he finished, drinking in her nearly naked torso, the tops of her breasts spilling out of the lacy red bra. "Yeah, but it won't do much good for him if its in his coat pocket, still in here." He moved back to her, and he skimmed his fingers around the sides of her breasts, while he softly sucked and bit at her ear lobe. "We won't be bothered," his hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered.**

**They made their way to his bed, and he tried to unsnap her bra while she clawed at his fly, all the while, he softly kissed and bit at her neck and shoulders, while she moaned, running the fingers of one of her hands through his close cropped hair.**

**He fell back on the bed, and he pulled her on top of him. He winced a little, his thigh protesting the movement. "Your leg," she breathed. "Are you..." He unsnapped her bra and silenced her question by taking a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, hard. He palmed the other one, gently flicking the nipple with his thumb. She felt the warmth that pooled in her lower belly heat up to nearly unbearable levels. He was on his back, so she settled herself on his hips, grinding her jean clad hips against his growing bulge.**

"**Oh, Christ, Cuddy! Fuck!" He moaned against her breast, taking the nipple between his teeth, and he bit at it, very gently, then a bit harder. She fisted his short hair, pulling his head closer to her breasts. **

**He unbuttoned her fly, and he slid his hand down between them, cupping her sex through her impossibly small panties. He pushed the thin garment aside, and he teased her soft curls. She moaned, and she bucked against his hand, wanting him. He grinned, and he removed his hand. He pushed her off of his lap, and he could almost laugh at the stunned look on her face. Then he pushed her back on the bed, and he pulled off her jeans. "My god, Cuddy. "I love your red thongs," he moaned, fingering the lace. He slowly removed them, and she scooted farther back on the bed. **

**He slowly stroked her taut abdomen, down to her heat, and he fingered her slit, feeling the wetness. He kissed her inner thigh, and he slowly worked his way up to her sex. **

**As soon as she felt his tongue flicker in her heat, she bucked up, the heat in her abdomen building up to incendiary levels. She fisted the blankets tightly as he licked and tasted her. He softly suckled her nub, and she felt the pressure within release, and she moaned her pleasure too the cool night air.**

**As she relaxed, he shifted upward, wiggling out of his own jeans and boxers. She felt his erection pressing against her belly. He lightly touched her face, then kissed her, passionately. She could taste her juices on his tongue. She opened her eyes, and she saw him staring at her. "This is it," he told her. "Are you sure you want this," there was uncertainty in his voice, a fear of rejection. **

**She arched up, and she sipped her hand between them, until she found his hard shaft. She gently stroked his hard length, and he guided the head to her entrance. "I want this," she breathed, and he slowly, painfully slowly, entered her.**

**She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, giving him a better angle, and her fingernails gripped his shoulders tightly, digging into the flesh. He began to thrust, gently at first, but his own need drove the pace faster. **

**He moaned against her neck, and she met his strokes, finding the rhythm quickly. It wasn't long before she felt the heat build up again, and she cried out, arching against him, relishing the feeling of his chest hair tickling her sensitive nipples.**

**Once he felt her slick, velvety walls pulse around him, he knew he wouldn't be able to put off the inevitable for long. One, two, four thrusts later, he felt the pressure that had built up in his balls release, sending waves of pleasure through him.**

**The strength in his arms gave out, and he burrowed his head in the crook of her neck, cradling her in his arms, not letting her go.**


	11. Chapter 11

_*******************  
Chapter Eleven  
*******************_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Eleven Directions to Take  
Ten Reasons Why  
Nine Pain Relievers  
Eight Tequila Shots  
Seven Looks of Shock  
Six Lonely Sighs  
Five Loaded Questions  
Four Intense Looks  
Three Parting Words  
Two Annoying Companions**_

_**and a migraine**_

_

* * *

_

**She hadn't dosed for very long, and she awoke feeling warm. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, and she could feel his hot, steady breath on the back of her neck, tickling the sensitive hairs. She felt entirely at ease, which should have been the first indication that this couldn't last long.**

**She glanced at his clock, and she found that only an hour had passed since she had left Blythe alone with Rachel in her room. She turned around in his arms and his bright blue eyes pierced hers. "You have to go, don't you."**

**She nodded, reluctantly. "I have to get back to Rachel," she whispered, fearing that anything louder would break the spell. She didn't miss the hurt that was barely concealed in his eyes. She gently cupped his cheek in her hand, and he rubbed against her palm.**

"**I could get used to this," he murmured, holding her tighter against him.**

"**We can't," she closed her eyes. "Not yet."**

**He softly kissed her brow. "I know," he whispered against her skin. He closed his eyes, too, then relinquished his embrace. "Go," she didn't miss the strain in his voice. "Take care of your kid."**

**Reluctantly, she pulled off the blankets, and she slipped out of the bed. There was so many things she wanted to say, but they all sounded false and condescending, even to her ears. She dressed, quietly, trying not to look at him. She wasn't ashamed of what had happened between them, but it had given both of them a lot to think about. She opened the door, and she slipped out, feeling very confused.**

**He rolled over on the bed, where she had been laying, and he placed a palm on the empty space. It was still warm, from the heat of her body. His eyes still closed, he sniffed the pillow, smiling a little that her scent was still lingering. He was confused by what he was feeling. His first instinct was to push her away.**

**He tried to relax, his mind restless, and he fell into a light and fitful sleep.**

* * *

"**You locked me out!"**

**He winced at Wilson's bellow. "Maybe in your pursuit of my cousin's love rug, you shouldn't have forgot your key." He smirked at Wilson's look of guilt. "Besides, I let you in."**

"**Four hours after I had pounded on the door for you to let me in," Wilson snorted, flopping down on the bed.**

"**Well, I had to give the hookers I hired time to slip out of the window." He gave Wilson a pointed look. **

**At first, his roomie was horrified, then he was quiet for a moment. "You're bluffing," Wilson finally sniffed. "We're two stories up, and even the worst prostitute wouldn't climb out a window. He threw a pillow at House, who was getting up. "Where are you off to?" he asked, puzzled.**

"**Doing my best to avoid both my mother and Cuddy today." He slipped on his coat. "I'm sure my cousin has invited you to dinner?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**A Jew going to a Christmas dinner," House mused. "How screwed up is that?"**

"**Cuddy's going to be there, too." Wilson shrugged. "And it's not really a Christmas dinner. Your mom doesn't really celebrate. It's more of a dinner that's being served on Christmas."**

"**Which makes it a Christmas dinner," He plucked his cane from the corner of his bed, where it leaned.**

"**Okay Scrooge," Wilson rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to tell your mother?"**

"**Nothing," House slipped out the door, needing a quiet place to think.**

* * *

**He wandered to the town, and he was wondering where to go. This wasn't like Princeton, where he had his favorite haunts. Here, he was at a loss.**

**Being Christmas, most places were closed, but he did find one little hole in the wall bar that was open. He spent most of the evening there, trying to avoid a probable awkward family dinner, and, of course, trying to sort out what had happened with Cuddy. He nursed his drink, and he sighed, slumping his shoulders, and resting his elbows on the bar.**

**He ran his fingers through his close cropped hair, agitated. He'd opened up to her, allowed himself to be vulnerable. He wasn't entirely comfortable with that aspect of his recovery yet.**

**And, he wouldn't admit to himself, he wasn't comfortable with the fact he had opened up to her.**

**He rubbed at his thigh. It wasn't as if he didn't want to change. He was tired of being alone. Tired of alienating people. What he was worried about was if it really was too much too soon. He'd been taking baby steps thus far, but his had been a giant leap.**

**And the feared that it had been a mistake.**

**He bit his lower lip, and he suddenly got up. He tossed a twenty on the counter, and the grizzled bartender gave him a brusque nod. As he was leaving, he thrust his hands into his pockets, and he frowned when he felt his knuckles brush the small package that was still in one. He'd meant to give it to her last night.**

**Well, better late than never.**

* * *

**He felt like a teenager sneaking in after breaking curfew, trying slip in, unnoticed.**

**And just like a teen up to no good, he jumped when he was caught.**

"**We missed you tonight," his mother's voice drifted from the front desk. "At dinner." She gave him a knowing smile. "You really haven't changed much, you know, Greg."**

**He gave her a noncommittal shrug. "Felt like being alone." He tried to keep his face expressionless, but he feared that his churning emotions were readable.**

**His mother sighed. "Haven't you been alone enough in your life?" Her soft voice cut right to the heart of the matter, and he stiffened, wary of what she was going to say. She smiled softly at him. "The little girl is beautiful, as is her mother."**

**He frowned. "It's a package deal," he grumbled, leaning on the desk.**

**Something in his tone made her frown. "You. Are. Not. Your. Father." Her eyes narrowed at him, her tone clear. She read his thoughts better than he remembered. "Is that what's really stopping you?"**

**He paused, surprised by her vehemence. "Which father would that be?" he shot back, than winced, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He sighed. "This is why I can't get involved."**

**Blythe House shook her head. "Greg. You will always be you, but I think this woman understands that. Have you talked to her about this?" He shot his mother a hard look, and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course you haven't." Her tone told him she'd forgiven him for his outburst. She walked to him, and she embraced him warmly. "Go. Talk to her. I think you'll be surprised with how she reacts."**

**She turned, and she walked back upstairs. He leaned on the counter, his head swimming with thoughts. Should he or shouldn't he. He slipped his hand in his pocket, and his fingers touched the small gift. Surprising himself, he limped up the stairs, and he went, not to his and Wilson's room, but to _hers_. **

**And he knocked the door.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N -**_

_**Okay guys, this is it!**_

_**I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this! It's been blast to write, and I thank you for all your support! To those who review, it means a lot to me. Without your comments, I don't know how I'm doing :-)**_

_**Oh, just an FYI, I don't do sequels, and there won't be an epilogue, either :)**_

_**Enjoy, and thank you again!!!**_

_**As always, DS owns House, but I thank him for sharing his toys :-)**_

_********************  
Chapter Twelve  
********************_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me...**_

_**Twelve Final Offers  
Eleven Directions to Take  
Ten Reasons Why  
Nine Pain Relievers  
Eight Tequila Shots  
Seven Looks of Shock  
Six Lonely Sighs  
Five Loaded Questions  
Four Intense Looks  
Three Parting Words  
Two Annoying Companions  
and a migraine...**_

_

* * *

_

**She felt empty.**

**She walked back to her room, not feeling sad, or angry, or used...if anything, she used him..., but she felt empty.**

**And cold.**

**She opened the door to her room, and she found Blythe cradling Rachel in her arms, humming a soft little lullaby. She found the scene heart-breakingly warm. She stood there, taking in the scene, smiling a little.**

**Blythe smiled, but didn't look up. "She became a little fussy, woke up crying," she explained in a whisper. "I changed her diaper. She's such a good child."**

"**She is," Cuddy acknowledged. "I'm very lucky."**

"**You are," she said, wistfully. "Greg was a pain in the ss from the get go," she smiled. "He was colicky. I used to have to rock him for hours to get him to sleep.**

**Somehow, the thought of Greg House was an infant stuck her as absurd. She let a giggle slip out.**

**Blythe got up, and she put Rachel in her crib. "You care for him, don't you?"**

**Cuddy was startled by Blythe's straight forward question. "I..I...," she stammered, caught off guard. Blythe gave her a calm smile. "Yes," Cuddy admitted, sighing heavily.**

**Blythe nodded. "Give him time. Greg does things his own way, in his own time." She slipped out the door, leaving Cuddy alone with a lot to think about.**

**Cuddy figured that he would be avoiding her all the next day, but she didn't enjoy being proven right. She played with Rachel most of the morning, watching as the little girl would waddle across the room to play with this and that. She realized how much she was going to miss spending time with her when she went back to work after New Year's.**

**She couldn't believe she'd been gone a week. It had really flown by, and so much had happened to her. She was having a hard time processing it all.**

**She was lost in thought, and she smiled when she heard Rachel exclaim, "Boo" as she knocked over a small tower of blocks. Watching her pick up the blocks again, she asked her, not expecting her to respond, "Do you like House?"**

"**How!" she exclaimed, knocking the blocks over again**

**Cuddy laughed. "Well, you're either going to become an engineer, an architect, or a demolition expert." The little girl laughed, and Cuddy picked her up. "You'll have more fun in demolition."**

**Cuddy laid Rachel down for a nap a little while later, but it wasn't for long. Rachel awoke a little while later, cranky, crying, and pulling at her ears. She'd been teething, and she had a few tiny white teeth, and a whole lot of discomfort, to show for it.**

**Rachel was fussy for the rest of the day, and Cuddy was growing frazzled. Nothing could hold the little girl's attention for long, and she grew frustrated easily. Cuddy had been worried that she might becoming ill, but she didn't showed any other signs of illness, and she wasn't running a fever.**

**The long afternoon stretched into a long evening, and they left the dinner early, mumbling excuses as Cuddy feared a meltdown. Sure enough, as soon as they got back to the room, Rachel started to throw a tantrum.**

**Now, it was getting late, and Cuddy was pacing around the room, cuddling Rachel in her arms, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhhh," she hushed. She sang to her softly, rubbing her back, hoping that she would calm down and go asleep.**

**She heard a knock at her door, and sighing heavily, she went to the door and opened it. She was surprised when she saw him standing there. "Hi," she said, almost shyly. She moved away from the door, allowing him to enter.**

**He stepped inside, taking in the room. He watched as she paced around. Rachel was being fussy, whimpering against her shoulder. "So, if I cry, will you pacify me?" he smirked slightly.**

"**Bad time for this, House." She shot him a look, but continued to try and sooth Rachel, who cried every time Cuddy tried to put her in her crib.**

**For several moments, House just watched her, not saying a word. He leaned his cane against the wall. "Here. Let me take her." She transferred her daughter into his waiting arms. She watched in awe as Rachel cooed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, Rachel was asleep.**

"**How'd you do that?" Cuddy breathed as he put her in the crib.**

"**What can I say, the girls love me," he winked at her, then he sat on the bed beside her. She smirked at him, and he sighed. "Heard you're going back to Princeton tomorrow," he said, quietly.**

"**Yeah. I was only planning on staying up here a week." She didn't quite look at him.**

**He nodded. "Figured." He pulled a small, wrapped box out of his pocket. "Meant to give this to you for Rachel's birthday." He put the box in her hands, then he got up. He glanced over his shoulder at the stunned expression on her face. Then, he slipped out of the room, leaving her alone in shocked silence.**

**She turned the package over in her fingers. Finally, she opened the wrapping, revealing a small, velvet case. Her fingers shaking, she opened it, and inside, there were two tiny gold, heart-shaped lockets, one engraved with a cursive "L", and the other, smaller than the first, had a "R".**

**She bit her lip, and she opened the "L" locket, and inside, there was a tiny picture of her holding Rachel. She recognized it as one taken during a day she'd brought Rachel into the hospital. She didn't even know he had taken a picture.**

**She held the box in her lap, and she closed her eyes, letting the tears slip out and fall down her cheeks.**

* * *

**She checked out the next day at 8am. Cathy wished her a warm farewell, but Cuddy felt numb. When she got back to Princeton, she canceled her plans for the week, and she stayed at home with Rachel, spending precious time with her.**

**But the small box that contained the lockets were buried at the bottom of her bag.**

**She hadn't had the heart to unpack them.**

**He hadn't called her, hadn't tried to contact her. She knew, he was giving her some space, giving himself time, too. By New Year's, though, she'd made her decision.**

**She called a babysitter, and she got ready. When the sitter got there, she wished Cuddy a Happy New Year, and she told Cuddy to have a good time.**

**_I hope_, Cuddy thought fervently.**

**She drove across Princeton, her knuckles white from her nervous grip on the wheel. _Calm down, Lisa_, she told herself.**

**She made her way to the loft. Her losing it had been a blessing in disguise, she mused. She made her way to the door, and she hesitated. Then she knocked.**

**He was by himself. His cousin had come down from Maine, and Wilson had taken her out for the evening. He'd been watching CNN's coverage of New Year's, jeering at the TV like it was a football game. Then he heard a knock at the door.**

**Grumbling, he got up from the couch, and he limped to the door. He opened it, and he was shocked that she was standing on the other side. "Cuddy," he forced himself to greet her.**

"**Greg," she said softly. She watched him take her red dress and heels in, smiling when he got to her generous show of cleavage.**

**Then, he saw the locket.**

**A slow smile curled on his lips, fading a little as she stepped to him. She slipped a hand around his neck, and she pulled his head down to her level. She kissed him, slowly and softly.**

"**Happy New Year, Greg," she whispered against his lips.**

"**Happy New Year, Lisa." He pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.**

**2010 was looking like it was going to be one hell of a year.**

**[The End]**


End file.
